


Seven Miracles

by jinonan



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, I mean since we start from Riku childhood so probably not very happy lol, Other, Temporary Character Death, forever sobs over soft childhood tenn and riku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinonan/pseuds/jinonan
Summary: Riku Nanase thinks about how strange his life has been. From realizing how his life wouldn't be the same as his peers because of his illness, to standing proudly with his group members on dazzling stages. Maybe it was a weird twist of fate that somehow, his life journey has been so full of surprises. Reminiscing about the past, he remembers about the seven times he feels like he was truly lucky to be alive.





	Seven Miracles

Small eyelids slowly opened, revealing amber irises as the young redhead stared at the ceiling. The dark room illuminated by the moonlight was his only clue to know what time it was. 

“Ah, it’s really late now…” the boy remarked, his tired mind tried to stay focused from the buzzing feeling in his head and the soreness in his throat. Minutes passed and he finally felt stable enough to look around with how limited he was with all the tubes.

Beside the fluttering curtains on his right, the view was still the same as he remembered: an empty white room painted with the color of the night and a complicated machine to keep him healthy on his left. The beeping noises along with the sound of the wind at least made the atmosphere less… whatever feeling he was having right now. The table on his right had a small vase and what appeared to be a piece of paper next to it. He tried to reach for it but the pain stopped him midway. 

“So you finally awake huh, Riku ?” A soft voice called out to him. The boy turned his head toward the corner of the room and broke into a smile, relief spread over him as the lonely feeling faded out a bit. The girl, who introduced herself as Natsuki when they first met, was a previous patient in this room due to heart disease. Because he reminded her of her own little brother, she had become really attached to him. 

“Natsuki-nee!” Riku called out, trying to lower his voice even if it wasn’t already small enough with the oxygen mask in the way. “Do you know how long I was asleep ?”

“Hmm, about 5 hours. Your brother was really worried and left a note,” she pointed to the paper and broke out a sigh. “Seriously, that really was a close one Riku. If I didn’t give notice to the nurse in time, who knows what would have happened to you? ” Her scolding was full of concern. Riku lightly laughed, knowing how much she cared about him. 

The more he thought about it however, he couldn’t really remember what triggered his attack this time. All he remembered was Tenn, his beloved twin brother, visited him as usual after school. When he went out to buy them a drink, Riku thought of surprising him and sneakingly followed behind. Then, at some point, there was a weird smell, causing him to feel a sharp pain in his lungs and his head. After that, he blacked out, unable to recall what became of him until then. 

He glanced at the note again, wishing to know what did his twins wrote for him while hoping it would answer his current question. 

“Ah right, you can’t move much huh,” Natsuki noted then walked over to the table. The chilling aura whenever a spirit passed by was something Riku had gotten used to. “You probably can’t see it anyway with how dark the room is right now. I’m just gonna read it out to you, okay?”

“Wah, thank you so much Natsuki-nee!” 

“It’s fine. It’s the least I can do for you right now.”

Riku smiled, eager to know the content of the note by the second. Natsuki softly chuckled and positioned herself onto the empty space of the bed. 

“Dear Riku, I hope you’ll feel better by the time you wake up, ” Natsuki paused, glanced over at Riku to check on his expression. As expected, the boy looked troubled knowing that even though Tenn was the most worried one, he still prioritized over his younger twin more. After giving Riku a reassuring smile, Natsuki continued her reading.

“The doctor said the attack wasn't as bad as we thought so you should be ok in the next couple days. I’ll make sure to make it up to you so just focus on getting better, ok ? Your twin brother, Tenn. ”

“Ten-nii....”

Riku continued to lament, a frown visibly showed on his face. Natsuki tried to pat him on the head despite knowing her hand could no longer feel anything. Riku, being a good boy that he was, tried to nuzzle into the invisible touch to reciprocate her concern. The two stayed in content silent, listening to the gentle lullaby of the winds outside.

“...But he didn’t mention it.”

“Hmm ?”

“What happened to me before I pass out. I don’t remember anything beside wanting to surprise Tenn-nii...”

“Ah….so you don’t....” Natsuki looked away, unsure how to properly explained the event to him. 

“You were there so you know what happened right, Natsuki-nee? ” Riku pleaded, his amber eyes looked through her in search for his answer. 

It was not the first time that he fainted to the point of losing consciousness much to his dismay. For as long as he could remembered, there were so many times he felt like he lost control of his own body to his illness. Even if those moments were hard to endure, even if he had to drink so many bitter medicines, it was fine! Mom, Dad and his brother Tenn were still with him, and so was Natsuki right now! Even the doctors and nurses that watched over him, they all wanted Riku to be better.

But that time it felt different. A strange nagging voice kept telling Riku he wasn’t ok. That it was more than just a normal faint. That what his brother wrote for him wasn’t entirely true.

Something weird had happened. And Riku needed to know what it was.

After what appeared to be a long mental battle between the two, Natsuki finally gave up and sighed. 

“Ok, ok. I’ll tell you what happened. Just, promise me you won’t be too shock, ok ?”

“Promise!”

Another sigh escaped Natsuki’s lips. It was really impossible to completely refuse Riku’s demands. As much as his ability to see the dead was already weird enough - she remembered someone once told her, that those who were close to death could see the deceased - the young boy gave off a certain captivated aura. One that would lure people in and enchanted them under his command. 

She hoped it was just Riku being a sweet kid and nothing else. 

“Well then, let’s start from the beginning when your brother drop by.”

***

“Riku, it’s me Tenn.” a knock sounded at the door.

“Ah Tenn-nii! Please come in” urged Riku. The boy put down the book he was in the middle of reading on his lap, excitement clearly shown on his face. It had become the norm for both of them to meet up like this whenever Tenn finished with school.

“How are you feeling today ?”

“I’m feeling good today! The nurse even praised me for taking my medication as well!”

“Is that so ?” a chuckle from Tenn. He’s glad that his twin was at least able to enjoy himself in the hospital somewhat.

“The doctor also gave me this,” Riku held out one of his hands, revealing a small blue paper star. “He said that this one was his daughter’s lucky charm and he’s letting me borrowing it. Because she already had her wish granted, he figured it could work for me!”

“Ah, that’s really nice of him,” Tenn smiled. It’s good that most of the staffs here loved Riku. He didn’t want the time his brother had to spend at the hospital made him sad anymore than he already was. 

“Ah but, enough about me,” Riku beamed at Tenn. “How was school Tenn-nii ? Did anything happen today ?” 

“Hmm, let’s see.”

And so began their casual chat, Tenn talked about his days at school while Riku listening to him intensely. It may seemed like such a simple thing, but for both of them, any time they were able to be together was precious enough. 

“Say Riku, are you thirsty right now ?”

“Hmm, a little bit.”

“Then I’ll go grab us some oolong tea from the vending machine. Wait for me ok ?” Tenn ruffled Riku’s hair. It was as soft as he thought, with the lingering smell of strawberries.

“Mhm!” Riku replied. A little wave between them and then Tenn was out of the room, leaving Riku alone and bored.

 _Tenn-nii is always so nice_ , Riku thought. _But I wish I can do something to make him happy as well…_

After a moment of thinking, the young boy came up with an idea. Maybe he could come up behind his brother and surprise him. That would surely make him surprised, which would make him happy right ?

With a new found idea in mind, Riku slowly got out of his bed. He knew exactly which vending machine Tenn went to so it should be easy. Carefully walking without causing much sound, the crimson boy felt like he’s on a secret mission, just like from one of the books he had read before. Clutching the paper star in his hand, Riku was more determined with his plan.

Soon, he spotted his brother from afar. The vending machine was located in an area that not many people went to. Sometimes when no one noticed, Riku liked to go to this place for a breather. He often got scolded when found out, but it was better than staying at the white, empty room for the whole day.

Perfect, his twin still hadn’t noticed anything yet.

While trying to get close to him, Riku noticed a weird smell. Before he could have comprehend what it was, a white smoke covered his vision. Out of reflex, the boy inhaled it in. His chest felt tight, his throat wanted to burst out. Everything became hazy mixed in with his coughing. Then, everything became black, with the sound of Tenn calling out to him so far away.  


***

Tenn stared in horror as he looked at his twin being whisked away to the emergency room, holding tightly the paper star that felt out from Riku earlier. Riku shouldn’t be out of the room. He should be waiting for him for their drinks. This shouldn’t be happening to him.

A hand gently patted his shoulder, snapping him out of his frantic thoughts. Miss Haruhi, a nurse at the facility, offered him a comfort smile.

“It’s going to be okay Tenn-kun. Riku-kun is a strong boy, he will definitely make it, ” said the nurse. Tenn could feel a hint of sadness through her tired eyes however.

Unable to reply anything, he went back to focusing on the doors with Riku behind it. 

_It’ll be okay._

_Riku will be okay._

_The doctors will definitely save him._

Suddenly the doors opened, one of the doctors came out with a grim expression. He looked at Tenn for a few seconds then later turn to the nurse.

“Miss Haruhi, please call for the boys’ parents.”

The woman’s face turn pale as she understood the implication. With a meek nod, she hurriedly left the area, leaving the two alone.

Something’s wrong.

“Doctor, what happened to Riku ?” Tenn asked. It felt like his voice was cracking at that moment. He had a hunch, but he didn’t want to believe it to be true. It couldn’t be true.

“I’m...really sorry,” said the man. He couldn’t look at the boy’s eyes when he’s still so young.

But Tenn understood.

Riku was gone.

His beloved twin brother didn’t make it.

His knees finally gave in and he collapsed onto the ground. Tears silently fell down as Tenn tried to muffle his sobs. The doctor frantically helped him get up and seated him onto a nearby bench. Unable to do anything beside patting on the boy’s back, the man could only stay quiet as Tenn mourned.

 _It’s a lie_ , Tenn cried, hopelessly trying to wipe away his tears.

_It can't be real. Riku was smiling with me not long ago._

_I still haven’t say good night to him yet._

_Please._

_Don’t take him away from me._

Desperately praying for a miracle, the paper star crumbled inside his palms. He would do anything to have his other half back, even having to endure Riku’s illness in his stead.

And a miracle did it happen.

A nurse rushed out from the room, relief shown on her face.

“Doctor! The boy’s vital sign. It’s back again!”

In the midst of everything, a spirit quietly watched everything unfold in front of her.

***

“So, that’s basically it,” Natsuki added, her gaze focused on the outside view of the window. “Your brother was so overjoyed he basically rushed into the room without caring about the other staffs in it.”

"They also found out the cause of your attack. Someone was smoking inside the area even though it's forbidden to do so. After that, they got that person kicked out. Not sure if your parents gonna sue about it later on from what I saw."

Riku remained speechless through the whole thing. He didn’t really know what to think of it, let alone made a comment. After a moment of silent, the boy meekly spoke up.

“Natsuki-nee, how long did I….” the word stuck in his throat. He then knew what was wrong with him but he couldn’t find himself to say it clearly.

“...A minute.” Natsuki replied.

“Ah, I see.” Riku noted. Silence continued to uncomfortably fill in the room once more. It was a hard thing to talk about, especially with someone as young as Riku. 

“Well, it’s really late now so you should go back to sleep,” the girl got up from her seat while trying her best to give him a smile back. “You had a rough day so just rest. You’re still here right now and that’s what matter.”

Riku could only nod as he felt fatigue slowly creeping back to him. Who knew a talk could worn him out so much like this. With a small wave, the girl disappeared from the room, leaving him alone in the empty white room that he had already so familiar with.

Then, a sob broke the silence. Continued by another. And another.

He wished he had a healthier body.

He wished he could be normal like his twin.

But would that mean his brother will be the one to suffer instead ?

He didn’t want that.

He really didn’t want that.

The boy tried to sleep, but the thought of it could have appearing in his dream frightened him. He wished for the day to went by quickly, so that he could apologise to his twin for making him worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes great first impression of me to this fandom.  
> Hi I haven't wrote fanfic for years but thinking about Riku and his life motivates me to (slowly) get out from my shell lol. Since this is my first work for this fandom I hope this is ok >< (I say that but the first chapter is about riku nearly die i'm sorry) My update speed is that of a snail but i'll try my best orz.


End file.
